


Timestamps

by tigriswolf



Series: imprinting [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Families of Choice, Gen, Human Experimentation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various timestamps for "Life for me ain’t been no crystal stair."  These will be in no particular order, but each chapter will be titled with a date. </p><p> First up: Natasha in the Red Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1972

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Life for me ain’t been no crystal stair  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: everything the existence of the Black Widow and Winter Soldier implies  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 145  
> Point of view: third

Her name is Natalia; that is the only thing she knows. She does not remember her family or her age or ever having friends or life before _them_ but she knows her name is Natalia.

She is taught many things she does not like: how to fight, how to lie, how to kill. She is very good at them all. They teach her languages and call her only _girl_ , never the name she knows is hers. 

They call her teacher _soldier_. He is efficient, but never cruel, not like them. He corrects her with a firm (cold, silver) hand but makes it hurt only when they order it so that the lesson sticks. 

There are many things she knows without knowing why; many things she wishes she did not know. There are many things she forgets. 

Her name is never one of them. (He is.)


	2. September 13, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life for me ain’t been no crystal stair  
> Disclaimer: only Bucky isn’t mine   
> Warnings: implied violence   
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 245  
> Point of view: third

“What happened to your hand?” Simon asks at the third dinner Bucky and Yasmin attend. Bucky’s not-arm is fully covered, his gloved not-hand resting on his thigh under the table. He wonders when Simon saw it, what Simon actually saw. 

“He got hurt,” Yasmin says sharply, sitting up tall in her seat. 

“Simon,” Ms. Reyes says, “that was rude.” 

“I’m sorry,” Simon mutters, “but it looked so cool!” 

“Simon!” the oldest of Ms. Reyes’ grandchildren, Martina, scolds. “Mr. Taylor is a guest.” 

“Sorry,” the boy repeats. He looks to be about 10. And he’s now slumping down, staring at his plate dejectedly. 

“I was a soldier,” Bucky says quietly, lifting the not-arm from his lap and carefully taking off the black glove. He makes sure the sleeve does not show how far up the metal goes. 

Simon’s eyes are huge; the other grandchildren, Yelena and Rodrigo, are just as wide-eyed. “That looks really expensive,” Martina murmurs. 

Bucky shrugs and puts the glove back on. “It’s experimental,” he says. 

If anything, that causes Rodrigo to look even more intrigued. 

Simon, though, is the one to who opens his mouth with more questions. Before he can ask thme, Bucky says, “I do not like to talk about it.” 

The boy sinks back in his chair. Yasmin slips from her chair and darts over to hug Bucky; he carefully hugs her back. 

“William,” Ms. Reyes asks, “how are you enjoying the shop?” 

He takes the subject change gratefully.


	3. January 12, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life for me ain’t been no crystal stair  
> Disclaimer: not my characters   
> Warnings: references to Bucky’s less-than-stellar past  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 350  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any+any, that shirt could blind someone

“Bucky,” Steve asks after they drop Yasmin off at school, “what is up with the shirts?” This morning’s [shirt](https://www.alohaland.com/wild-parrot-headquarters/groovy-parrots) is particularly garish. Steve understands the long-sleeves, but beyond that… it’s like nothing Bucky would’ve worn before. 

“They’re a distraction,” Bucky explains, pulling into the lot beyond Ms. Reyes’ shop. “If people focus on the shirt, they won’t remember my face.” He hesitates before opening the door. “Also,” he says hesitantly, softly. “Looking at them, it…” He shrugs, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “It makes me feel warm, just a little.” He hurries out of the car and into the shop, leaving Steve to stare after him. 

Well. Steve nods firmly and exits the vehicle, clicking the lock behind him. Bucky’s working a half shift today, and Steve’s going to research job opportunities. He’s Steve Reynolds now, an old friend of Billy Taylor. They were in the service together and got separated when Billy was discharged. He finally tracked him down, though. 

Billy Taylor and Steve Reynolds are wildly in love, and have been since the fifth grade. It’s an easy part to play because, except for the name, it’s all true ( _from a certain point of view_ , he thinks, and he laughs). 

After lunch, Bucky’s going to show Steve the danger zones, where the gangs try to prove how powerful they are, no matter how often Bucky teaches them a lesson. Steve’s not too sure about Bucky’s plan to be a one-man defense force, but he’s here now. It’s not a one-man mission anymore. He’ll do anything Bucky needs him to. 

“Got an old radio in,” Lucia is saying as Steve steps into Bucky’s workroom. “Needs some tinkerin’, William.” Her gaze goes to Steve. “And as to you, got some furniture needs to be moved. I can pay you in homemade tamales.” 

“Of course, Ms. Reyes,” he says, following her to the storeroom. He glances back to watch Bucky begin pulling the radio apart, face so serene and focused.

Yeah, he’ll do anything Bucky needs. 

(Including buying two dozen of the ugliest shirts he’s ever seen for Bucky’s birthday.)


	4. February 9, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life for me ain’t been no crystal stair  
> Disclaimer: only Bucky isn’t mine   
> Warnings: implied violence   
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 580  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Marvel movieverse, Bucky/any, _he war he war he war, he will kill for you_

“Steve,” Bucky says late in the afternoon, “I need you to pick up Yasmin from school.” 

“What’s up?” Steve asks. Something on his end crinkles, like he just opened a bag of chips. “I mean, it’s no problem, Buck, I’m leaving the second interview – I think it went pretty good, too! – so of course I can get her. But is something wrong?” 

Bucky sighs because he can’t lie. _Won’t_ lie. “The old safehouse in Fort Myers has been accessed.” 

Steve’s silence is _loud_. “So you’re going by yourself?” Steve asks quietly. 

“Steve,” Bucky says. “Someone must remain here for Yasmin, for Lucia and the kids. I was made for covert-ops. Please.” 

“Fine,” Steve says. Neither of them hang up for a good minute, just listening to each other breathe, and then Steve sighs heavily. “I’m sorry I was short,” he says. “I just… you’re supposed to be safe now, Bucky.” 

“It’ll be okay, Steve,” Bucky tells him. “I’m just gonna check it out.” 

“Okay. Be safe. Check in every two hours or I’m coming after you.” Steve still sounds a little out of sorts, but Bucky knows he’d be sounding the same if Steve were going on a mission without him. 

“I will,” Bucky promises. 

.

The inhabitants of the house turn out to be squatters. What is left of Hydra’s equipment and emergency supplies have been picked through. It gives Bucky a small sense of satisfaction so he leaves them to it.

As he is pulling out his phone to text Steve his return time of arrival, the phone rings; it is Yelena, and she is panicked. “They took Martina!” she shouts, “Men at the park!” 

Bucky wants to rage. Instead, he asks calmly, “Where are you?” 

She answers, “Nana’s shop.” 

“Your brothers and nana?” Bucky slams the car door and starts the car. 

“Here. We locked the doors. Nana got out Grandpa’s old rifle.” Yelena’s breath is slowing, her voice steadying. 

“Steve and Yasmin?” he asks, vowing to slaughter everyone involved in this situation. 

“I, I don’t know,” she says.

“Okay.” Bucky takes a deep breath. “Yelena, tell Nana or Rodrigo to call Steve.” 

“Nana!” Yelena says loudly. Bucky winces and she continues just a bit softer, “Billy says to call Steve.” 

.

It takes Bucky an hour and a half to get home. He stays on the phone with Yelena the whole time. Steve escorts Yasmin into the shop, spends a minute make plans with Bucky, and then departs.

After Yelena describes the men who took Martina, Bucky knows where they probably are. He tells Steve. 

One minute after Bucky enters the shop, Steve texts, _I’ve got her_.

.

The morning news reports that there was gang hit during the night. Steve left no survivors. 

“So,” Steve says while all the kids argue over what to watch and Lucia whips up breakfast, “why don’t you tell me about the local gangs.” 

“Steve,” Bucky says. “You won’t –”

“Like it?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. “No, I probably won’t. But this is your family.” 

Bucky glances toward the kids, who have finally settled on a documentary about sharks, clearly Martina’s pick. Lucia is singing softly in Spanish and peeking into the den often, to make sure everyone is still safe. 

“Okay,” he says, turning back to Steve. “They need another lesson, and it needs to stick this time.” 

.

They formulate a plan that is as flashy as it is dangerous. Because the territory is familiar to Bucky, Steve follows his commands. 

The lesson sticks.


End file.
